A Scheming Severus
by Piwi-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION - Les tentatives de séduction de la part de Draco envers Severus ne passèrent pas inaperçues aux yeux de Harry. SS/HP. One-shot. Slash.


**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**ataraxis**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta** : _**Alexiel_v **_que je remercie vraiment pour sa relecture !

* * *

**A Scheming Severus**

**- - - **

« Il veut te séduire », déclara Harry Potter à son ennemi de longue date, devenu ami depuis lors, Severus Snape.

Severus se renfrogna avant de prendre une bouchée de son dessert. Alors qu'il la mâchait, il plissa les yeux en parcourant la table à la recherche de son ancien étudiant, Draco Malfoy, qui était devenu le nouveau professeur de Sortilèges depuis que Flitwick avait obtenu le poste de directeur après la retraite d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

Severus regarda Harry, assis à sa droite à la Table des Professeurs.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne reconnais pas les signes ? » Harry arqua un sourcil et lorsque Severus fit non de la tête, il soupira d'exaspération. « Bon, pour commencer il y a les pralines qu'il t'a laissées au moment du dîner. Puis il y a son sourire ; il te sourit chaque fois avec un air de plus en plus prédateur, un peu comme lorsqu'un chat traque et attrape une souris. »

Minerva McGonagall, toujours au poste de sous-directrice, entendit la fin de ce que Harry disait et rit en répondant, « Franchement, Harry. Tu sais bien que les chats ne peuvent pas sourire. »

Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent sous l'amusement.

« Je sais Minerva, je pensais principalement à tous les chats de dessins animés comme Tom et Sylvestre. »

Severus et Minerva se regardèrent l'un l'autre d'un air perplexe, avant d'adresser un même regard interrogateur au jeune sorcier.

« Télévision Moldue, dessins animés », était tout ce que Harry pouvait dire. Il savait qu'essayer de discuter de choses Moldues faisait fuir une bonne partie de la société sorcière.

« Ah, bien sûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé », répondit Severus de sa voix sarcastique.

Harry ricana.

« Comme je le disais, avant d'être coupé », Harry s'arrêta et lança un regard entendu au professeur de Métamorphose, « Malfoy te veut ou désire au moins quelque chose venant de toi. »

« Hmm, intriguant. Je ferai plus attention. »

Severus se retourna vers Malfoy et Harry ne remarqua pas l'air satisfait qui traversa le visage de Severus.

Harry cracha et toussa alors qu'il était en train d'avaler du jus de citrouille lorsque Severus fit son commentaire.

« Quoi ? », cria Harry et tout le monde autour de lui se retourna pour le regarder.

Il devint rouge écarlate. Severus ricana en silence ; il ne voulait pas, comme à son habitude, que ses élèves voient au-delà de son apparence froide habituelle.

« A quoi penses-tu ? Si tu encourages Malfoy, il pourrait penser que tu es intéressé. »

« Peut-être que je le suis, Harry. Merlin seul sait que je ne suis plus tout jeune et que j'aimerais trouver un compagnon pour la longue durée qu'est la vie d'un sorcier. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent bizarrement. Harry n'avait jamais beaucoup réfléchi à propos de l'âge de Severus ou de son manque de compagnon, il avait pensé que leur amitié était tout ce dont il avait besoin. En revanche, il pensa à Ron et à Hermione. Ils étaient amis depuis un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années maintenant, et malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient pas mariés, ils étaient pourtant prêts à vivre une longue vie ensemble, bien qu'ils n'excluent pas Harry de la leur_._

Harry fronça les sourcils et remarqua quelques petits détails alors que Severus se retournait pour continuer son repas. Les longs doigts maculés qui étaient enroulés autour d'une fourchette, le teint terne de la peau d'un homme qui va peu à l'extérieur, bien que Harry essaye souvent de remédier à cela, le battement des longs cils noirs lorsque Severus clignait des yeux et scannait la Grande Salle. Les mèches noires de la chevelure de l'homme plus mature qui contrastaient avec sa peau lorsqu'elles s'accrochaient à une oreille ou à une joue. Harry savait que Severus essayait de garder son apparence la meilleure qui soit, mais passer des heures à enseigner à des étudiants idiots en ce qui concerne les potions, puis passer un temps déraisonnable le soir à faire des recherches ou brasser des potions pour l'école la mettait rudement à l'épreuve. Puis il y avait le nez proéminent, légèrement courbé au niveau de l'arête ; certains le considéraient comme un coup de pied au milieu de la figure du Maître des Potions, mais Harry pensait que ça lui allait parfaitement bien.

En fait, dans l'ensemble, il considérait Severus comme un homme séduisant, pas au sens commun du terme, mais attirant d'une façon charnelle. Harry déglutit lorsqu'il réalisa où ses pensées le menaient puis se retourna et fixa son attention sur son propre dessert qui avait l'air négligé en cet instant précis.

Il prit un morceau et eut des difficultés à l'avaler, ayant comme une boule en travers de la gorge. _Severus est mon ami, point barre. N'est-ce pas ?_ se dit-il. Il regarda de nouveau l'homme situé à sa droite du coin de l'œil et repensa à toutes les fois où ils avaient passé du temps ensemble ces deux dernières années et à tous les moments humains, de réconfort et d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagé, c'était assez inattendu bien que très apprécié par son cœur.

Harry réalisa qu'il pourrait peut-être avoir quelque chose de plus avec Severus, spécialement maintenant qu'il savait que l'homme recherchait une relation permanente. Mais comment pouvait-il faire le poids face à Malfoy. A la place des chocolats, peut être devrait-il envisager quelque chose comme des fleurs. Elles sentaient bon, étaient magnifiques et une fois fanées, elles pouvaient être utilisées comme ingrédient pour les potions. Oui, certainement des fleurs. Maintenant, lesquelles seraient les plus indiquées ?

Harry sourit, satisfait et cette attitude ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de l'homme assis à coté de lui.

Il décida de mettre son plan en œuvre le soir même. Il se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse entre deux cours d'Étude des Moldus et acheta un bouquet de roses rouges et de gypsophiles. Vu qu'il comptait déclarer ses intentions immédiatement, il supposait que les roses rouges étaient parfaites.

Il emmena les fleurs jusqu'à la volière et puisque Hedwige était déjà partie porter un message, il chargea une chouette de l'école de la mission, en demandant qu'elles soient délivrées au souper. Harry partit alors donner le reste de ses cours de la journée.

Harry se précipita après sa dernière classe et retourna dans ses quartiers afin de se rafraîchir puis partit vers la Grande Salle, quelques pas le séparaient de Severus… il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Draco se pencher afin de dire quelque chose à l'homme mince, pâle, aux cheveux noirs qu'il espérait faire sien. Les poings de Harry se serrèrent et ça le démangeait d'en coller une dans le visage dépourvu de cicatrices de Draco.

Harry se dirigea vers la Grande Salle avant de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi. Il se dirigea vers son siège et attendit en guettant l'arrivée des deux hommes. Il était encore tôt et seulement quelques-uns des autres membres du corps professoral étaient déjà arrivés. Aucun élève n'était encore présent.

Comme si la chouette était au courant de l'entrée de Severus, elle vola presque aussitôt que l'homme s'assit et délivra les fleurs avant de partir sans demander son reste.

Harry observa attentivement Severus qui souriait en regardant le cadeau et soulevait le bouquet afin de respirer son parfum enivrant. Et puis Harry fut abasourdi lorsque Severus se tourna vers Draco afin de_ le_ remercier pour les fleurs.

« Quoi ?! Non ! Elles viennent de moi, Severus. Je t'ai envoyé les fleurs », cria Harry, capturant l'attention de tous les occupants actuellement présents dans la Grande Salle.

« Pourquoi aurais-tu fais ça ? Y a-t-il une occasion spéciale que j'ai oublié ? »

Pendant que Severus posait ces questions, Draco se leva de son siège et se rapprocha afin d'entendre la conversation.

« Parce que je… » Harry s'arrêta et puis recommença, « parce que… »

Les mots ne voulaient de nouveau pas sortir. Il était terrifié à l'idée que Severus ne puisse pas ressentir la même chose que lui.

Draco parla plus fort, « Honnêtement Potter, tu me détestes à ce point pour que tu te sentes obligé de voler ce dont je suis à la poursuite ? »

Harry se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers le visage de Draco.

« Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi, espèce de branleur, Severus est à moi. Pas à toi. Je l'aime et je ne peux pas le laisser s'en aller, surtout vers quelqu'un qui ne peut pas l'aimer de la façon dont je l'aime. »

Draco sourit d'un air satisfait et ne répondit rien en retour. Harry sentit une main toucher son épaule et entendit les mots que Severus chuchota dans son oreille, « Est-ce que je suis à toi, Harry ? »

La voie enrouée du Maître des Potions fit frissonner Harry de plaisir.

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Severus et lui répondit timidement : « Aussi longtemps que je peux être à toi, Severus. »

Harry fixa son regard dans les yeux profonds et sombres de l'homme dont il venait juste de réaliser qu'il l'aimait quelques heures auparavant, mais peut-être qu'il l'aimait depuis longtemps.

Severus sourit avec plaisir, puis son regard se déplaça quelque part derrière Harry.

« Merci pour ton aide, Draco. »

Harry était stupéfait, son regard allant de Malfoy à Severus et inversement, sa tête pivotant de manière assez drôle entre les deux.

« Remercier Malfoy pour son aide à propos de quoi ? »

Harry regarda Draco _sourire_ de nouveau d'un air satisfait et retourner vers sa chaise. Il regarda une fois de plus en direction de son ami -- et il l'espérait futur amant, et vit quasi le même sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de l'homme plus mature.

Lorsque Harry fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Severus, il y vit une brillance et une chaleur qu'il ne pouvait sûrement pas méprendre.

« Ses tentatives de drague étaient un moyen pour que tu réalises ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Je dois admettre que c'était un peu sournois, une chose digne d'un Serpentard, mais c'était le choix le plus judicieux alors que je risquais gros. »

« Tu veux dire que tu t'es soucié de moi tout ce temps ? »

Harry était ravi mais déconcerté car il n'avait pas remarqué les sentiments de l'autre homme à son égard.

Severus savait ce que Harry pensait et il tira le jeune sorcier vers lui.

« Je t'ai aimé pendant des années, mais j'ai bien caché mon jeu. J'ai attendu jusqu'au moment où j'ai estimé qu'il était temps pour nous deux de pousser la situation plus loin. Tu n'es pas vexé par mon complot ? »

Harry entendit l'incertitude dans la voix de Severus et se sentit obligé de rassurer l'autre homme.

« Tu ne serais pas Severus Snape, l'homme que j'aime, si tu ne complotais pas »

Harry toucha et caressa gentiment la joue de Severus.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus par l'arrivée de plusieurs élèves.

Harry et Severus prirent leurs sièges habituels, mais c'était en dessous de la nappe qui couvrait la table aux yeux des autres que les choses se déroulaient d'une façon un peu moins habituelle. Harry toucha et serra gentiment la main de Severus avant d'entremêler leurs doigts ensemble jusqu'à ce que le repas soit servi.

Une telle habitude serait suivie pour le reste de leur vie. En public, ils montreraient un amour chaste et discret l'un pour l'autre mais en privé ils laisseraient libre court à leur amour.

_-  
_

_The end_

_-_

_

* * *

_**N'hésite pas à me laisser votre avis ! ^^**


End file.
